Sakura Flavour
by aileedavis
Summary: Because flirting came naturally, or so she thought.


Chapter 1: Rainbow Popsicle

Summer is usually spent sucking on one or two iced popsicles, ranging from different flavors, sizes and colors. On this particular day, Sakura decided to indulge herself to a rainbow flavored popsicle. The heat is _unbearable_. Like most women in Konoha, Sakura forwent her panties and bra that day. However it did little to prevent the forming perspiration, which started to appear on her hairline. How her teammates could train in this weather was beyond her. _Freaks_.

Without another thought, Sakura closed her eyes, laid back down and resumed eating the rainbow flavored sucker.

A soft breeze that came every so often during the heat wave in Konoha cooled down her clammy skin. She was thankful for it, knowing very well in Suna it was probably ten times worse. Enjoying natures small gift and the occasional feel of the grass tickling her exposed skin, Sakura smiled. _I can get used to this._

Not far away behind her, Hatake Kakashi sat leaning against a large maple tree, leg propped up, reading an awfully familiar orange book. _Typical_! She thought.

What was even more beyond her was how her teacher can sit in this unbearable heat clad in his jonin uniform, mask and gloves intact. For a brief moment, Sakura entertained herself with the idea of whether or not her sensei owned typical civilian clothing. _No way!_

Picturing her teacher in such attire was too weird, chuckling at the thought of it.

Overhearing Sakura's sweet laughter, Kakashi's lone eye travelled to where the pink haired girl lay.

"Ne, sensei, don't you own any clothes other than that jonin uniform?"

"Why do you ask?" he said lazily, turning a page.

"You look like you're dying"

"…"

Kakashi blatantly ignored the pink haired girl and continued to read. With a huff, Sakura turned around and continued to suck on her popsicle. In the distance she could hear Naruto's battle cry as well as grunts of "Hey!" "Bastard" and an occasional "Dobe". Glancing back at Kakashi, she wondered whether or not he was sweating in his uniform. _Poor guy. His trousers must be soaking wet_ she mused. Being the nice person that she was, Sakura got up and walked the short distance across towards her teacher.

Squatting down in front of him, Sakura extended her arm, offering her sugary treat with a mischievous smile. _Maybe he'll show me his face!_

"Want some?" she asked.

Eyeing the popsicle warily, Kakashi noticed how her saliva coated and oozed down the stick.

He debated the offer for a moment. He _was_ feeling a little hot.

Not wanting to upset the ill-tempered girl further, Kakashi took the offending popsicle from her and looked at the cheesy smile Sakura was radiating. Up close, he could see how the red artificial colour stained her plump full lips, giving the illusion of fresh-coated lipstick. An innocent gesture he thought had she not decided to situate herself between his legs.

"Hurry up and eat it, it's melting!" she exclaimed. Looking down he could see how the sugary substance started to trail down his fingers.

With speed that was often reserved for S-rank missions, before Sakura could comprehend what happened, the offending popsicle disappeared, leaving a very happy looking Kakashi.

"H-hey! I didn't say you could have it all, I asked if you wanted some" she whined

"Sorry…it was just too…mouth watering" giving her a crinkled eyed smile.

"You're a pig you know that? I didn't even get to see your face."

"If you want to see my face, you could just ask Sakura"

"I swear, men are all pigs, especially Nar- Wait, what?" as if not hearing correctly.

"If you want to see my face, just ask" he repeated deadpanned, his attention returning to the steamy tale of seduction and rebellion.

"R-really?!" she stuttered, not believing what was happening.

"Hmm…at a price though" Rubbing his chin, contemplating on his offer.

"A-anything!" Sakura stammered. She was determined to see his face no matter what. For years, team 7 were left wondering just what was hidden under their teacher's mask and here he was, offering it to her on a plate! _Just my luck!_

Licking her flavored coated lips with excitement, Kakashi noted this and suddenly the wheels started turning, forming an idea in his head.

"Kiss me."


End file.
